


We'll Meet Again One day

by Meribell64



Series: Claudeleth Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fruit Baskets AU, Kinda?, Modern Era, Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, This is my take for Day 2 and this is gonna be a long ride tbh, alternative universe, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64
Summary: Five years has passed since the death of her father. When she returns home to accept a job at the Garreg Mach University, she returns to her old childhood home and receives strange dreams. Dreams about a promise of meeting again... To meet who? After finding her father's diary, she learns there's someone with the answers to her questions and seeks to get them. Little did she know, she's getting more than she bargains for as dives deeper into the mystery of her dreams.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is SO LATE. This was intended to be Day 2: Modern/School of Claudeleth Week. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I fully intend in making this a long multi-fic story.

_ Once upon a time, there was a goddess in a vast and beautiful land. She was a very lonely goddess, with nothing but the flowers, the stars, and the seas being her only companions. Every day she woke she was met with the flowers, the stars, and the seas, but she longed for others to talk with or simply to have company. She decided to explore the lands that she was blessed with, in hopes in finding the companionship she longed for. _

_ One starry night, she fell asleep underneath a tree, being surrounded by the comfort of the flowers. When she woke, she was met with four curious children; three young boys and one young girl. “Who are you?” she asked. _

_ “We are the children of the land. We saw a beautiful goddess sleeping and we wanted to see,” one boy said. _

_ “Are you the beautiful goddess that was sleeping?” Asked the second boy. _

_ “I was. May I ask for your names?” The goddess inquired. _ __

_ The children all looked down to the ground they stood on. _

_ “We have no names,” the third boy answered. _

_ In a soft and meek voice, the girl spoke, “There had been no one to give us names.” _

_ The goddess frowned upon hearing this. “Well that will not do,” she said. “If no one has given you names, then I will bestow each of you one.” _

_ Each child’s eyes lighted up at the prospect of being a name. “You will?” they all asked. _

_ The goddess nodded. “And with your name, I shall also give you each a blessing.” She had each child lined up and one by one, she would cup their face with her hands and press their foreheads together to give her blessing to them and christen them with a name. “You shall be known as Macuil,” she said to the first boy. “You shall be known as Cichol,” she said to the second boy. “You shall be known as Indech,” she said to the third boy. And finally, to the girl she said, “And you will be Seiros.” The girl was especially excited with her new name she was given. After each child was given their bless, the goddess’s light enveloped them whole. The light dispersed into small orbs and each child now burst with color; hair and eyes green as the Goddess’s. _

_ “For now on, I will take care of you and this land,” The Goddess declared to the children and they all rejoiced. From then on, they called her mother and it was known they loved her dearly. It was said that the girl, Seiros, loved her the most. Having found a new family, the Goddess seeks to expand her family as well. Animals from all over the lands began to flock towards them and so the Goddess decided to extend her blessing to them as well. The children, except Macuil, decided to do the same with their received blessings. Macuil did not see a reason to share his blessing and was content with only himself and his younger siblings.  _

__ _ Seiros had blessed the Eagle, who was known to be the ruler of the sky. Cichol blessed the Dog who was known to be courageous and brave, and Indech blessed the Mouse, who was known to be shy but creative. The Goddess herself blessed 11 other animals: the strong Lion, the handsome Deer, the sly Fox, the fierce Wolf, the gentle Horse, the clumsy Squirrel, the wise Owl, the lazy Boar, the haughty Peacock, the meek Rabbit, and the feisty Cat. _

__ _ Together, they made a family. All was well, that is until misfortune fell upon the land. It was not long until the stars began to lose their light, the flowers began to wilt, and the seas began to dry out. The children and the animals feared for the worst. The Goddess, who cared for her family, would make sure they would not despair. Underneath the tree, she prayed with her heart and with her power, she blessedly gave her blessing to land and the skies. The stars would shine bright again, the flowers bloomed with life once more, and the seas became full as before. It spread throughout every corner it could reach and did not stop until life was renewed. The children and the animal rejoiced in the performed miracle however, it came with the cost. The Goddess collapsed underneath the tree, exhausting all of her power. _

_ “My children, I am afraid I must leave you all,” she said to them. _

_ Each of them wept and wailed, sending her pleas to not leave them. _

_ “Don’t go mother! Don’t go!” The young Seiros cried as she clung to her mother. _

_ “Do not fret, child. I will always be with you,” the Goddess said as she wiped Seiros’s tears away. “I will be with the land, walking alongside each of you. I will be with the flowers, giving you comfort. I will be with the stars to watch over each and every one of you. You will not be alone, my dear child.” As the Goddess gave one last smile to her family, she closed her eyes and laid underneath the same tree that she had slept under before. She passed away peacefully as the children and the animals mourned for her. _

_ They had declared that this day will be celebrated in remembrance to her and every year, they would hold a grand party. However, as time passed by and the children have grown older, the animals wished to explore the lands blessed by the Goddess. Each of them made a promise, however. They promised they would all meet again on this same day. Whether it would be in this lifetime, or the next, they will meet again. This was not goodbye. _

_ And so, it was said on that very starry night, even after each of their passing, they would reunite and have a grand party under the tree, to remember and celebrate the last blessing given to them, with the spirit of the Goddess watching over them. _

* * *

“Or so the story goes,” he gruffs out as he runs his hand through his hair, looking back to the young girl tucked into bed hoping she was asleep, but was met with dark periwinkle eyes, wide awake.

“That’s sad,” she said with a blank face.

A sound between a scoff and a laugh came from his mouth. “Sad? It was supposed to be happy.”

Her eyebrows scrunched together the tiniest bit. “But she died… And everyone was sad when she left. Does she ever come back?”

A tired sigh came from his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Some say she does, others say she doesn’t. It’s just a story kid, come on. It’s past your bedtime now, sleep.” He points his finger at her, giving his best stern fatherly expression. To the blind eye, it seems she doesn’t react, but to him, he knows he’s making an impression as she pulls the blanket higher, just enough to cover most of her face. He smiles softly and gently pats her head. “Night kid,” he murmurs and leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Papa?” she calls out to him just before he begins to stand up from her bed.

“Yeah?”

“... You won’t leave right?” 

This took him aback. He watched as his daughter tucked her face underneath the blanket before finally giving a soft smile. He gently patted her head as he spoke softly, “Don’t worry kid, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” She peeked out to look at him.

“I promise… Now get to sleep.” He tucks her in proper as soon as he knew she was appeased. “Night Byleth.”

“Mm… nig’t papa…” she murmured drowsily, sleep quickly taking over.

Her father watched her a few more moments before quietly standing up from her bed and walking away. He shuts the door, cracking it open ever so slightly. He takes a moment and runs his hand over his face. He leans against the wall next to his daughter’s room and stares up at the ceiling. In a quiet voice, he gives what he assumes is as close to a prayer. “Sitri… wherever you are, I hope you’re watching over her.” 

* * *

\- 20 Years Later -

She stares up at the large house— no mansion— before her. She has never been to a place this magnificent before. Byleth takes one last look at the folded piece of paper in her hand and glances over to the side of the house, sporting a large ovular shaped symbol, a line down the middle and two more coming off on either side. It’s a strange and intricate symbol, however one immediately knows what it stands for: The Seiros Company. 

Byleth feels her mouth dry as nervousness seeps into her being.  _ This was a mistake _ , she thinks to herself and turns around, walking away. 

“Is there something that I can help you with?” A sudden voice speaks behind her.

The young woman stops in place and whipped around. Her eyes meet a tall man with long dark green hair, grown just past his jawline with contrasting bright green eyes, hands held behind his back as he gives a stern and questioning look to her. She finds words lost on her tongue as he stares her down.

“I don’t believe I have seen you before,” he speaks again.

_ Well, might as well get this over with.  _ Finding whatever nerve she had left, she straightens up and fastens the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “I came here because of this.” She stepped forward towards him, holding the folded piece of paper in her hand. 

The man briefly looks at the paper, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly as he scrutinizes it before cautiously taking it from her. As he reads what was written on it, a shocked expression comes over his face. “This is from Jeralt Eisner? Are you…”

Silence followed as she hung her head ever so slightly, eyes downcasted towards the ground. “He… passed away five years ago. I’m his daughter, Byleth Eisner.” She looks up to meet his eyes.

She watches as his eyes soften, giving a look of empathy, as if able to relate the loss of a loved one. “I see… I am sorry for your loss,” he condoles in an unexpected gentle tone. “Then I see you are here with the Chairman?”

“The… Chairman?” she purses her lips slightly in question. 

He nods. “Yes. You may be more familiar with her name, Rhea Titaia. She is the chairman of the Seiros Company.”

“Rhea…” Byleth quietly repeats her name, although strange on her tongue, brings forward a feeling of familiarity inside her. “Then, if it’s not too much trouble…” she looks at him, unsure how to address him.

The man realized he had yet to formally introduce himself. “My apologies, allow me to introduce myself. I am Seteth Thalassa, you can call me something of an advisor to the Chairman. She is not too far from here, if you follow me you can see her right away.”

“Oh, I see, then thank you, Mr. Thalassa,” Byleth says politely with a small bow of her head. 

The man, Seteth, gives her a nod of acknowledgement before gesturing to her to follow him. Byleth briefly looks at him before slowly walking in the direction that he gestured towards. Before she knew it, he was walking in step with her and taking the lead. He led her towards the back of the mansion rather than inside, and for a moment, she feels her nervousness spike up again.

When Byleth first arrived, she had to park her car in a designated area after passing the community gates of the _ Eden Gardens _ . The Seiros Mansion, that she now dubs, was set straight in the middle of the community, surrounded by a forestry environment as well as other large houses and buildings. Although the path towards the mansion was smooth enough to drive on, she was informed it was best to walk towards the mansion and to enjoy the scenery that is within the community. She was glad she did if she had to be honest.

The  _ Eden Gardens _ was known to be a tranquil neighborhood, lush with flora and even wildlife here and there, and the only community to be known to be connected to the Great Lake of Indech, a popular tourist spot for those who enjoy fishing. As Byleth followed Seteth, she realized he had led her to some sort of hiking trail, and wondered if this was man made. From the way the pathway had been paved out, it seemed that it was, sending a clear path into the forest, the shrubs and bushes carefully grown to line along it. She supposed when one has enough money they could virtually do anything they want. 

Her eyes were unable to stop wandering from the path they were walking, peering ahead into the depths of the forest, wondering how far it stretched. She reached into her pocket to reach for an object, but she found it was missing. Feeling panicked, she stopped in her walk and patted down her pockets. It was missing.

Seteth heard her quiet rummaging and stopped to turn around. “Miss Eisner? Is something the matter?”

“I think I dropped something…” Byleth answered as she tried to think back. She took out her phone at some point in their walk to look at the time. It must have slipped out during their walk. “I’ll be right back, it’ll only be a moment.”

She watched as he pressed his lips in a firm line, taking a moment to think. He lets out a silent sigh before acquiescing, “Alright, but do not stray off from the path. It is very easy to get lost here.”

Byleth nods. “Thank you, and sorry. It’s… really important to me.”

“I understand,” Seteth says to her. “I will wait here then, but please, do not take long.”

She nods again and quickly turns around, walking in the same directly they had come from. Byleth tried to remember how long ago she looked at the time. Her phone said it was 3:17 PM at this time, and she last remembered looking at 3:13 PM. They had been walking quite a while then. Her nervousness rose higher, beginning to briskly walk back on the trail as her eyes scanned up and down and right and left. “Where is it..” she muttered. 

It was not long until her eyes caught sight of a sparkling object. Her eyes lit up and she quickly jogged up to the sight, crouching down to the ground. Dusting off the dirt, she carefully picked up a silver ring, decorated with beautiful amethyst jewels that sparkled and glitter in the light. She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding, clasping it tightly in her hands and holding it close to her chest. Byleth wouldn’t know what she would do if she lost this-- her only memento of her mother and by extension, her father.

As she begins to stand up, she hears a rustling noise in the distance. She quickly turned, body stiffening and hand raised up in defense. She gives a hardened stare and hears the rustling noise again. Byleth thought it was Seteth, but he didn’t seem the kind of person to go back to his word to not stay where he was. She hadn’t been gone that long… 

Against her better judgement, Byleth decided to investigate the sound. She gave a quiet apology to Seteth for not listening to his words and strayed off from the path and into the forest. She carefully brushed aside the hanging leaves from branches and ducking any that got in the way of her path. 

She finds a clearing in the forest and makes her way towards it, walking slower to minimize as much noise as she can so she could try to listen for the rustling noise again. She stops in place, straining to listen in the distance. 

Silence. 

She waits one beat. 

Two beats.

Three beats.

“Maybe I was imagining it…” She muttered before turning around. Just then she hears rustling again. She turns back around, hearing it much louder than the first time she heard it. “Hello?” she called out. 

As she stared into the clearing, she visibly saw the bushes being shaken as someone, or something, began to walk across. Her eyes widened as she saw what stepped into the clearing: a deer. 

Their eyes met with one another, verdant green eyes meeting periwinkles. Byleth couldn’t pull away.

The deer walked further into the clearing, each step it took seemed to be made with purpose and calculation. As the sunlight seeped through the leaves and branches of the tall trees around them, it illuminated the shiny and beautiful white speckled brown fur coat it possessed and upon further inspection, there were a clear pair of antlers grown, indicating its status as a stag. A beautiful stag, Byleth had noted. She was mesmerized by its beauty as it stood out in the open, eyes trained on her.

As their eyes locked with one another, she felt as if time had stopped still. A strange feeling bubbled up inside her chest. A strange, familiar feeling, as if they had met before. But where? Or… when.

Byleth attempted to coax to the deer, her hand reached out to it, but a sudden loud rustling noise was heard behind her. “Miss Eisner?” She whipped around and saw Seteth approaching her. “It is not safe to venture out this far by yourself.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I was just…” She looked back to where the stag was. It was gone. 

“Miss Eisner?” Seteth called out to her again.

Byleth reluctantly turned her attention back to Seteth. “I’m sorry. I heard something and I wandered off the path.”

“I see…” Seteth said in a wary voice, as if in silent disbelief. He seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt however as he continued, “Then let us continue back to our destination then, lest we keep the Chairman waiting any longer.”

Right. Rhea. “Sorry,” she murmured. With that, the two carefully tread their way back to the pathway. Byleth couldn’t help but look back again to the clearing where she saw the deer. She wondered if she would see it again…

Just as she looked forward, just from the distance, a tall man ran his hair through dark brown hair, slicking back some strays. He hums thoughtfully as his verdant green eyes stay on the woman with blue hair following Seteth. “Hm, someone seeing Rhea huh…” He takes a moment to stretch his arms up before picking up the dropped clothes he stood next to. “Well, this is going to be interesting,” he muses aloud, a grin stretching across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo hope you read it towards the end, bc I don't blame you if you didn't.
> 
> This is intended to be a Fruits Basket themed AU haha. Loosely based tbh bc there were too many elements to try to convert and I am making up at least 80% (or more...) of this lore. I love Fruits Basket, the reboot has rekindled my love for it and I had the wild idea of combining one of my favorite anime and fav game together. Whooooo 
> 
> I will definitely try to minimize any inconsistencies that may come throughout the fic, so thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meets the Chairman. She finds more than what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm this chapter may go under much reconstruction in the future. It's very short, but as I continue to write more chapters, I may occasionally make changes time to time at the same time of updates. 
> 
> I also want to give a special shoutout to someone who offered to beta this chapter!! [storiesthestarstell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthestarstell) Thank you so much for your help for this chapter!!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

Byleth was nervous the rest of the way. Her eyes wandered everywhere else but the end of the path, however, she couldn’t stop thinking about where they were heading. She had assumed Seteth would be leading her to inside the house, but it seemed like they were only venturing further and further away from it. Strange. 

Seteth didn’t seem to be concerned though and continued to lead the way without missing a beat. Nonetheless, Byleth took the time to mentally steel herself for the meeting with the Chairman.

Chairman Titaia is known to be one of the most influential people known throughout Fodlan. She is the current head of the Seiros Company, whose brand and symbol can be found in almost every known business, from the international market, the arts and entertainment industries, and more. Rhea Titaia is also a great advocate for education, sponsoring many universities, but their investment is central in one of the elite universities found within the continent: Garreg Mach University, or GMU for short. 

Being one of the most competitive schools known in Fodlan, many rich families pay good money to get their children in, or students find themselves riding on as many scholarships and grants they can get their hands on in order to pay for the expensive tuition. GMU offers a variety of subjects to study in, with the Seiros Company being one of their large investors, they also hold many research facilities for those interested in the STEM majors. 

Their capstone programs are known to be the best for their students, providing practical and hands-on experiences for their graduating students. Their programs allow these students to seek internships and form long lasting connections with those in their working fields and land a job. Almost always, students have reported in receiving and getting their jobs on the spot. Those who seek to further their education for a Master’s or Doctorate degrees, they also provide opportunities and applications to their programs.

To put it simply, it was one hell of a school and people would kill to get a spot there. Maybe quite literally.

“We are almost there,” Seteth announced, breaking Byleth out of her thoughts. 

She gave a mute nod in response as she looked ahead. The forest began to thin out as they walked further along the trail and the sky began to come more into view, being as vast as an open sea, with little clouds blocking the view. She flinched as the sunlight flashed across her face, stepping away from the last vestiges of the forest. 

Her periwinkle eyes blinked in surprise at what she saw. An open meadow? Or would this be considered a garden? Nonetheless, it was an open field full of lush green grass, the trees in the background and flowers scattered across, gently swaying with the breeze that blew in the air. And right in the middle of it all was a small gazebo and just inside was a woman being its only occupant.

Byleth realized the ground trail they were previously walking along turned into a paved out pathway of concrete tile and it led straight to the gazebo. Quite an… interesting scenery, but one that anyone would travel to if they wish to enjoy the serenity that nature offers. 

Seteth continued to lead along the paved pathway towards the sitting woman. As they got closer, Byleth was able to see her with more clarity. A woman sitting at a pristine white table, a teapot set out as she took a graceful sip of her teacup. She gently placed it down in her saucer, enjoying the breeze that blew through the gazebo. The woman was beautiful, pale white skin with bright mint hair neat tied back into a ponytail. She wore a white buttoned up blouse and a beige color pencil skirt. 

Was this… Chairman Titaia? 

“Apologies for interrupting, Ms. Titaia,” Seteth said he gave a politeful bow of his head, one arm pressed against his back and the other at his front. For a moment, it was like he was her butler rather than an advisor. “Someone requested a meeting with you.”

“Oh?” She said, her voice smooth as velvet as a smile graced her lips. She turned her head to Seteth, flashing cyan eyes to him. “Who is it that wished to speak with me?”

For a moment, Seteth was quiet. “A daughter of Jeralt Eisner,” he answered. 

The reaction that Chairman Titaia gave was unexpected. The graceful coolness she had disappeared in a flash, her eyes widening in genuine shock as her body stiffen in her seat. “Jeralt?” she repeated. “Who…”

Byleth stepped forward with what little courage she had. “Hello,” she greeted, giving a bow, though not as graceful as Seteth’s before rising. “I am Byleth Eisner… I am his daughter.” 

Byleth watched as Chairman Titaia’s eyes stared into her, shock written across all over her face, lips gaping slightly open. It seemed like she tried to find the words to speak, but failed to. “I… see,” she finally settled on, taking the next few moments to compose herself. She gave a kind look, one that seemed almost maternal as she asked, “And where is Jeralt?”

Tension filled the air as the question lingered in the air. Byleth couldn’t help but look towards the ground, feeling her mouth dry as she spoke, “He… passed away. Five years ago.”

When she looked back up, the Chairman once again reacted unexpectedly. At first another shocked expression came across her face, before settling into one that was sympathetic, mournful even. “I see… Oh, child, I am terribly sorry for your loss.”

Although the words sounded genuine, they felt hollowed to Byleth. Perhaps because that was all she received when he died. They sounded like a broken record. “It’s fine,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady and even. It wasn’t really, but she didn’t want to think about it. She gave a slight shake of her head, as if it could shake off the terrible feeling. “It was a long time ago. I came here because I found this paper and… your name was on it.” Byleth fished through her pocket before taking it out a piece of paper, unfolding it and holding it out for Chairman Titaia to see.

Chairman Titaia didn’t attempt to leave her seat however, barely giving a glance to the paper offered to her. “I see,” was all she said as she lifted her teacup up to her lips. She took a long, contemplative sip, eyes turning thoughtful. 

A moment of silence passed and Byleth began to feel uncomfortable, slowly losing her nerve. Perhaps this was a mistake. 

“Would you like to join me for some tea?” Chairman Titaia offered.

Both Seteth and Byleth looked up to her in surprise. Byleth wasn’t sure she should accept, and Seteth was cautious at the idea of a stranger joining the Chairman for tea, no matter how harmless it was. However, as the Chairman looked at Byleth with an expectant gaze, she found herself unable to say no. “If… If it is no trouble,” she murmured. 

A pleased smile stretched across the Chairman’s face as she gestured to the chair across from her. With that simple act, Seteth took cue to step into the gazebo first, pushing out the chair for Byleth as she hesitantly entered after him. She took a seat and pushed in the chair herself before Seteth could offer to. “Thank you,” she said, trying to sound as grateful as she could to him.

Seteth only gives a nod before moving to stand at the Chairman’s side, hands held behind his back, his posture stiff and tall. 

The Chairman picked up the teapot and poured into a spare teacup before offering it to Byleth with its saucer. Byleth took the moment to place the paper down and her bag onto the floor before accepting the cup. “Thank you,” she said again. She held the cup close, taking in the scent of the smell. 

Silence hung in the air and Byleth tried not to shift in her seat. She waited for the Chairman to speak, unsure how to start the conversation. She looked up to see the serene expression on her face. She wondered what the connection of her father to this woman was. Did they know each other in the past? Did he used to work for her? Was there some sort of fallout between them?

“You must have many questions,” The Chairman suddenly spoke, bringing Byleth out of her thoughts.

Byleth shook her head lightly to shake off the unnerving feeling she had. She carefully placed down her teacup into its saucer on the table. “Yeah…” She fidgeted with her fingers for just a moment and took a deep breath. “May I ask how you know my father?” 

A small smile stretched across her lips as she lowered her cup, a distant faraway look in her eyes, as if reminiscing. “I’ve known your father as he used to work for my company. We used to be very close.”

“You were?” Byleth asked, not expecting the answer to one of her questions. But what exactly did he work for at her company? Why did he leave? She opened her mouth to speak, before quickly closing it.

“He wanted to get away from the busy life once he was married,” The Chairman continued, as if answering her unspoken question. She glanced down to her tea, becoming quiet. There was a strange look in her eyes, as if contemplating something. She looked up to Byleth again and continued, “He fell in love with someone who was quite close to me and the two wanted to live a quiet life when they found out she was pregnant.” She smiled just a bit wider. “Your mother was pregnant with you.”

So both her parents had worked with the Chairman? Byleth never knew her mother, only knowing she had died when giving birth to her. However, her father kept a picture of her in their home. 

“I see,” Byleth murmured quietly. 

“Is there anything you would like to know about your father? He was a good man. To hear he had passed away…” The Chairman’s gaze lowered again as a mournful expression took over. “I am sorry, my child. It must have been hard for you and your mother.”

Byleth winced at the mention of her mother. “She… passed away when she gave birth to me.”

The Chairman’s expression changed slightly, eyes widening just a fraction. “I am sorry, I must have dredged up terrible feelings for you.”

Byleth quickly shook her head. “It’s fine. Were you and my father close to each other?” she asked, hoping to quickly change the subject. She needed to know this woman, about who she is. While getting to know who the Chairman was to her and her father was important, there was a different goal Byleth had in mind when she first came here. 

“We were, as was your mother. May I ask you something?” The Chairman suddenly inquired.

Byleth nodded her head.

“What brought you here?”

Her body stiffened. Seteth’s eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her carefully and Byleth felt herself wanting to shrink away from his gaze. 

The Chairman waited patiently; eyes boring into Byleth.

Well… here goes nothing. Byleth took in a deep breath and folded her hands into her lap. “This… might sound strange, and I understand if you do not believe me. But the reason I came here was to not just ask about my father’s relationship to you.” She took a quiet breath, as if tired from speaking so much. 

The Chairman nor Seteth said anything. 

She continued as she looked back up, periwinkle eyes meeting bright green. “I’ve been having strange dreams. About a woman clad in green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, want to thank [storiesthestarstell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthestarstell) for helping to beta this chapter. 
> 
> Please check out their story [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837916/chapters/60081637) Literally, freaking amazing.


End file.
